


Torturous Insanity

by Skye1456



Series: Torturous Insanity AU [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cannibalism, Humanized, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Skye1456
Summary: After the Autobot base is destroyed Optimus is captured and held prisoner in Darkmount. Megatron entertains himself by mercilessly torturing the Autobot leader in more ways than one. Slowly breaking the Last of the Primes down to his very core.





	1. Defeated

They had won.

The Decepticons. They had won. After blowing up the Autobot base and capturing Optimus, the rest of Team Prime had come running after the Decepticons to save their beloved leader. They were easily defeated, along with having their human friends killed at the sidelines only added to the weight of their crushing defeat.

Bloody, bruised, broken and in chains the Autobot leader sat on his knees in the prison hold the Decepticons had put him in. It was basically glorified steel box in the lower levels of Darkmount.

The walls were constructed in a pattern of squares, and there were no windows to speak of. There was only a single door located at the parallel end of the prison, which only opened when a Decepticon came in. Said Decepticon usually being Megatron.

Optimus had heard the news of his team's defeat from the Decepticon leader himself. He had smugly boasted about how his forces so easily took down the invading Autobots in their misguided attempt at taking down the Decepticon's Earth fortress. Then when he saw that Optimus wasn't giving him any sort of entertaining reaction, he had the corpses of the Autobots human compatriots brought in one after the other to prove his point.

Optimus's eyes widened at the horrific sights of the burned and mutilated human bodies that used to be the children Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel. He breathed heavily, but still didn't make a sound as Megatron stood over the corpses and laughed heartily. Optimus felt his chest tighten in grief and anger towards the Decepticons as they unceremoniously cleaned the bodies away from his sight.

"Why?" Optimus asked Megatron after the corpses were gone. "Why are you doing this? We are already defeated. You have your victory. What is the point of having me—chained to the floor and at your mercy—see the fruits of your demented labour?"

Megatron smirked. "You say I've won do you? Hm Optimus? Oh high and mighty Last of the Primes? Heh, you know nothing!"

Megatron took hold of the two collars of Optimus's red jacket and pulled him close to his face.

"During the entirety of the war you have resisted and dared to oppose me at every turn. You have remained strong against me and took the title of Prime that should have been mine! If you hadn't betrayed me all those eons ago, Cybertron would still be alive and well today! And, you still defy me even long after the Exodus on an alien planet! Your strong will is what I despise most about you, and I have every intention of breaking you down until your mind is destroyed and your body is nothing more than a pathetic heap of flesh that's only purpose for existing is to satisfy my everlasting craving of watching your pain." Megatron explained. "I will watch you spiral into the depths of insanity as I take everything you fought for, everyone you love, and tear it all down."

Megatron then let go and let Optimus collapse onto the floor.

"Until then, you will be my most prized prisoner." Megatron finished.

Megatron gave Optimus one last smug look and turned to leave him in solitary confinement.

Optimus leaned back and let his head rest on the wall.

Optimus had no idea when or how long it had been since Megatron and his Decepticons returned to visit him in comparison to the heated events of last time.

"Megatron, what do you want now? Have you to come to boast again?" Optimus rasped as he had not spoken a word in the entirety of his prison days and now his voice was rasping after an extended period of time not being exercised.

"No Optimus not this time. This time however, I have decided to entertain myself, and have decided to be so graceful as to let you watch." Megatron replied.

Optimus raised his head in slightly frightened curiosity. From the door, two Vehicons dragged the limp body of Ultra Magnus into the prison.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. Despair. All around unpleasantness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes semi-graphic depictions of death. It's not for the light of heart.
> 
> Please enjoy.

"Ultra Magnus? What is he doing here?" Optimus demanded.

"Hmf. It would seem that he did only arrive on Earth recently if you don't know of his presence." Megatron commented. "The commander was the one who led the attack on Darkmount."

"I...I am their commander. Fighting...against you is my...duty." Magnus rasped as he tried to get up. Megatron however, kicked his stomach making the Autobot commander collapse.

"Stop! It's me you want to hurt! Leave them alone! Do anything you to me just leave my team alone!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Yes. You're right Optimus. It is you that I want to hurt, and hurting your friends is the best way to do so." Megatron replied.

Optimus's eyes widened and Megatron laughed.

"Yes. Inflicting physical harm upon you will only do so much for so long. No, it's your mind that I want to break first. And what better way than to have you watch, helplessly, as I take your dear comrades away." Megatron concluded as he turned to the present Vehicon troopers.

"Go on ahead. Have your fun." He said and the Vehicons moved towards the downed Autobot.

Optimus watched helplessly as the Vehicons began to beat the Autobot commander. They used their fists and feet, along with any weapon they happened to have in hand.

Some mercilessly stabbed Ultra Magnus in the back with daggers, his blue jacket quickly reddening with his blood. Others chose to take hold of his limbs and twist them or stomp on them until they could hear the bones inside break.

"No! That's enough!" Optimus shouted.

"Yes, I do believe that is enough. He is done." Megatron spoke.

The Vehicons backed away from the weak Autobot. His body was twisted and he now lying in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Ultra Magnus..." Optimus whispered.

"Do not...grieve sir...I-I regret...nothing. Please...remain...strong." Ultra Magnus rasped before his eyes glassed over and his breathing ceased.

"No." Optimus whispered.

Megatron smiled. "That was quite the show, although I think it could have been more...entertaining. More graphic. Hm, I suppose I'll just have to get creative the next time."

Then Megatron turned to leave the cell while the Vehicons cleaned up the dead Autobot.

Optimus merely sat there, still refusing to believe what had happened.

* * *

 

It wasn't until Primus knows how many days later that Megatron returned. However, this time he had the Wreckers Wheeljack and Bulkhead brought in by several Insecticons.

They were both bruised and bloody, but they were still fighting hard against the firm grips of the Insecticons.

"Let us go you Con fraggers!" Wheeljack shouted.

"We'll leave every last one o' you stinking scrap heaps out to rust!" Bulkhead added. "Do you hear me Cons? EVERY LAST FRAGGING ONE!"

Optimus noticed that Bulkhead seemed especially angry, and that his his face was wet and his eyes were red and puffy. The mech had been crying. It was most likely because of Miko's death. The two had been such good friends, but now that friendship had been abruptly severed by her all too gruesome death.

"Let them go." Megatron ordered. The Insecticons released the two Wreckers and pushed them onto the floor, both mechs landing with a fairly loud thud.

Megatron snapped his fingers and a Vehicon came rushing in, carrying Wheeljack's swords and Bulkhead's blaster and wrecking ball. He threw them onto the ground.

"Get up and arm yourselves Autobots." Megatron snapped.

The two Wreckers made their ways over to their weapons and picked them up.

Optimus attempted to make his way towards them but found that he was being stopped by some sort of barrier. When he placed his hands on it, it sent out blue waves of energy rippling across it.

"What I want is a show. Give me a show Wreckers. Entertain me." Megatron spoke.

"Well then, why don't you volunteer you fragger!" Bulkhead roared as he charged towards the Decepticon leader. Megatron didn't even flinch as an Insecticon stepped between him and the Autobot.

The Insecticon sent Bulkhead flying back to Wheeljack's side with a strong hit from his fist.

Wheeljack helped his friend up to his feet as the Insecticons surrounded them.

"Tch! You think you bugs can scare us? Ha! We've beaten your kind before and we'll do it again!" Wheeljack boasted as he raised his swords.

"Oh yes. You have haven't you. However, Bulkhead had Tox-En as a weapon, and you Wheeljack had the human girl to finish the job for you. So, considering the fact that both of those two factors have been removed from the equation, give me and your precious leader a show to remember." Megatron replied.

The Autobot's eyes widened at this realization before their expressions hardened once more.

"I guess we'll just have to fight twice as hard then!" Bulkhead shouted and the Wreckers clashed with the Insecticons.

Once again, Optimus was helpless as he watched the scene unfold.

Both Wreckers fought hard against their large adversaries. Wheeljack fended off against the claws of the Insecticons with his swords, while Bulkhead kept them back with a combination of his wrecking ball and blaster.

Wheeljack was able to free himself before stabbing his sword through the chest of one Insecticon and then slit the throat of the next. He readied himself for the next one. However, he had his back turned to another, allowing it to run him down and pin him to the floor. Wheeljack tried to raise his arm and swipe at the Insecticon with his sword, but it moved quicker as it stepped on his hand and the sword tumbled to the other side of the cell. Then another Insecticon slashed at Wheeljack's other hand with his claws, leaving it a torn and bloody mess while Wheeljack howled in pain.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead exclaimed. It was with that split second of distraction that gave the Insecticons the upper hand against the Wrecker.

Two of them took hold of both of his arms and spread them far apart from each other. Bulkhead winced from the strain. He tried to aim his blaster at the Insecticon but it raised its claws and slashed at his arm. It tore the flesh, spraying blood and crushing bone. Bulkhead roared in pain as the Insecticons let him fall to the floor, weakly clutching his arm.

All of the Insecticons let out a simultaneous deep chuckle as they moved towards the mortally wounded mechs.

"No! No no!" Optimus screamed from behind the barrier, vainly pounding his fists against it.

"It's-it's been fun...chief." Wheeljack rasped.

"Yeah. It's been an...honour, Optimus." Bulkhead finished before the Insecticons swarmed over them.

Optimus watched as the Insecticons tore the two Wreckers apart. Throwing their limbs across the room, their blood sprayed everywhere and their screams echoed throughout the complex, however, before long they were silenced.

The Insecticons, heavily stained with the blood of their now dead enemies, stood up from the gory scene and left the room.

Optimus sunk down to his knees and stared at bloody piles of flesh that used to be Bulkhead and Wheeljack. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No...no." Optimus whispered as Vehicons entered the cell and began cleaning the bodies away.

Megatron smiled as he left.

* * *

 

Megatron came back about a week later, alone.

He saw Optimus sitting at one of the far corners of his prison, his eyes stared out into nowhere before resting upon the Decepticon leader.

"What now?" He muttered, just loud enough for Megatron to hear.

Megatron smirked and held up a hologram projector. He placed it on the floor and let it play.

Optimus watched the video play. He saw Arcee in a prison cell identical to his. She sat at a far corner of the cell and he could see that she looked terrible. Even worse than him.

Her face was heavily bruised, there was blood dripping down from her forehead. It looked as though she had been pulling out her hair, as several tufts lay strewn about on the floor around her, and the hair still on her head was stained with dry blood.

She had pulled her knees close to her face and she was rocking her body back and forth. Her eyes were wide, red and puffy, similar to Bulkhead's. And it was quiet, but Optimus could hear her muttering "Jack. I'm sorry" over and over.

Yes, Jack had died. Arcee's emotional health had never been the best ever since her first few partners had died. Now, Jack was dead as well. The human boy whom she had called partner, and sworn to protect at all costs. He was dead too, and it had broken her to pieces.

Optimus hated seeing any of his comrades in such a state of depression and he wanted to turn away. However, Megatron surely had a reason for showing this footage to him so he reluctantly continued to watch.

Several seconds later, the door on the other end of the cell opened to reveal several Vehicons and Starscream in all of his sneering glory.

"Oh how far you've fallen Arcee. Certainly not the same aggressive glitch who I faced in battle several months ago." Starscream commented. "Oh well, I suppose that's a good thing. It'll make you easier to control when we take you to your leader."

Arcee's head snapped towards the Decepticon SIC.

"Optimus? You-you want to take me to him?" Arcee spoke.

"Yes! Won't that be fun?" Starscream replied.

Arcee looked down at her bloody hands and shook her head. "No...he can't see me like this. It'd make him feel...terrible."

"Ah yes. That's sort of the point. Take her." Starscream said.

The Vehicons moved towards her. They were about to take hold of her arms but she got up quickly and swatted them away.

"No! Optimus can not see me like this!" She shouted.

"Well boo hoo because he will! Take her!" Starscream snapped.

The Vehicons rushed forwards with their arms outstretched, ready to grab her, but she dodged them once again and grabbed one Vehicon's blaster. She took hold of it and pointed it at the Decepticons.

"Reinforcements!" Starscream ordered, and more Vehicons came running in.

"Now Arcee. Come with us quietly and put that down. What do you plan on doing with it anyways?" Starscream spoke calmly.

"No no no. Optimus can't see me like this...no one should see me like this." Arcee muttered.

Then she raised the blaster to the side of her head and pulled the trigger. Optimus flinched when he heard the shot being fired. Arcee promptly fell to the floor after turning her head into a bloody mess.

Then the footage ended.

Optimus shook his head in disbelief.

"No...Arcee." He whispered.

Megatron chuckled. "Yes. You have quite the impact on your troops don't you Optimus?"

Megatron then turned and left Optimus once again, in the shadows of his cage, with only the thoughts of his grief and anger left in his mind.

* * *

 

It was several weeks later before Megatron had returned to visit Optimus.

By this time, Optimus had begun turning into a shell similar to the way Arcee had. The Decepticons had only been giving him one Energon cube a day, and sometimes it wasn't even full.

His cheeks were sunken, he rarely moved a muscle, and there were dark lines under his eyes. It was only his eyes that remained even remotely unchanged. They still shone with the light of pride and defiance worthy of one with the title of Prime.

Megatron couldn't wait to see that light disappear, and perhaps, today would be that day.

Optimus watched Megatron enter his cage once again.

Megatron smiled at the Prime. "Well, Optimus. I have decided on something special for today."

Two Vehicons dragged Smokescreen and Bumblebee into the cell. Optimus' sees widened as they did so.

"Smokescreen...Bumblebee..." Optimus rasped.

The two youngest members of Team Prime were both heavily chained and squirmed as they were thrown onto the floor.

"Let us go!" Smokescreen demanded.

Bumblebee squirmed but said—or rather beeped—nothing. He looked absolutely depressed.

Rafael had been his best friend. He could act like his age around the young human boy and with the death of Raf, about every last bit of of the innocent little scout that he used to be went with him.

Megatron took out his sword and swiped its sharp edge against both of their arms. The two young mechs winced and flinched as the blade cut through their flesh and felt the blood from within begin to seep through.

"Here is what I propose to you Optimus—" Megatron began as one Vehicon walked over to him and removed his chains.

"—you will bow before me Optimus. Scraping on the floor like the piece of dirt you are and you will surrender."

All three Autobots looked at the Decepticon warlord in shock.

"No! Optimus don't do it!" Smokescreen exclaimed before Megatron buried his blade deep within Smokescreen's shoulder. The Elite guard graduate groaned from the stinging pain.

"Stop!" Optimus said.

"Heh. I will end their suffering only after you bow before your master." Megatron hissed.

"No, Optimus don't." Bumblebee beeped.

Megatron put his sword against Bumblebee's neck.

"I'm waiting." Megatron spoke.

Optimus looked from Smokescreen and Bumblebee to Megatron. The two youngest members of Team Prime. No. Optimus would never let anyone on his team to die if he could prevent it, even if he had to push aside his own pride.

Optimus got down on his knees and hands, and lowered his head.

"I surrender to you almighty Lord Megatron. Please, I beg of you, let Smokescreen and Bumblebee go...for I surrender to you." Optimus spoke.

Optimus waited for some sort of reply from Megatron. Instead, he heard the slashing of a blade. Optimus lifted his gaze to see Smokescreen's head rolling towards him.

Then he lifted his head further to see Megatron grasping Bumblebee's hair, and running his neck through with his blade.

He let the scout's body fall forward onto the floor.

"No." Optimus muttered. "No...no no no no Megatron! You said—"

"I said that I would end their suffering, and look, they aren't suffering anymore now are they?" Megatron interrupted.

Optimus's arms shook as he stared at the corpses of the two Autobots...the two last Autobots of Team Prime...his team was gone.

He was alone.


	3. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More despair. More death. Y'know, the usual fun stuff.

With the Autobot opposition out of the way, the Decepticons were quickly taking over Earth. After the human military had come after Darkmount, Megatron had sent the American capital up in flames with his newfound might.

It didn't take long before the entire nation was in disarray, allowing the Decepticons to take control easily. Soon, the neighbouring countries fell after they saw how easily the 'hope of the earth' did so.

It was only a matter of sending his armies with a couple of miniaturized fusion cannons overseas to spread his new empire across the globe.

Megatron sat proudly in his throne, looking over his own personal slave camp that used to be the human city of Jasper, Nevada.

He contemplated on the Great War as he sat.

For eons the Decepticons and Autobots engaged in a seemingly endless war. It had killed their home planet and put this one right smack dab in the middle.

Megatron chuckled. To think that it was Optimus's own sense of duty that ended up being his undoing.

Apparently he had remained behind in their base when the Decepticons destroyed it, in a failed attempt to ensure that the Decepticons could not follow.

Even with all of the Wisdom of the Primes, he was still as naïve as ever.

Thanks to his misguided decision, Optimus Prime had been captured, tortured, and bore witness to the deaths of his teammates.

Now he rarely moved, never spoke, and the light in his eyes had faded. Megatron had never felt more accomplished than the way he did right now.

However, the lord of the Decepticons was bored. Painfully bored in fact. There was little to no rebellion among the humans, for the first time since before he had waged war all of the Decepticons under him were loyal, and his nemesis was beaten and broken.

Megatron sighed, almost wishfully waiting for something new to happen. He signed again. Patience had never been his strong suit.

[Lord Megatron] the voice of Starscream came through his comm. link. [The monitors in Earth's atmosphere have detected a Cybertronian spacecraft.]

Huh. Patience had paid off.

Megatron made his way down to the main control room of Darkmount. Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave and Shockwave were waiting for him there.

"Have you determined the faction of the craft?" Megatron asked when he entered.

"Yes my Lord." Shockwave replied. "It is of Autobot origin."

"Well then what are you all waiting for? Shoot it down and send out troops to apprehend the enemy." Megatron ordered and several Vehicons rushed to the groundbridge while Soundwave strode over to his console.

"Chromia and Elita One?" Megatron exclaimed in surprise when the Vehicons returned.

"Well, in actuality it was just Elita One. It would seem that Chromia died when their ship crashed." The Vehicon replied.

"Hmm, bring the femme here." Megatron ordered.

Megatron knew of the relationship between Elita and Optimus. He smirked as a new plan for inflicting great pain upon the Autobot leader began forming in his mind.

* * *

 

Optimus sat in the corner of his cell with his head hung low.

He had no idea how long it had been since the last deaths of his team, but he did know that it had been a very long time. He could just feel it. He had been sitting in that corner for so long. His muscles had long since gone stiff and numb from lack of use.

He kept reliving the deaths of Team Prime.

First, where he could not see them, were the deaths of Ratchet along with Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Ultra Magnus being beaten to death.

The Wreckers being torn apart.

Arcee committing suicide.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen being brutally executed by Megatron.

And he, Optimus Prime, their leader, the Last of the Primes their beacon of hope, was helpless when it all happened.

Then his thought turned to the people of this world. Megatron had showed him live images of what he had done to Earth and its population. He saw how easily he was bending human kind to his twisted will.

And again, he had been helpless to stop him.

So now, Optimus had stopped fighting altogether. He could do nothing, so what was the point?

Optimus continued to sit and sulk as the door to his prison opened. He didn't even look up as Megatron entered the space.

"Hello Optimus." Megatron greeted, earning no response from the Autobot.

"I just came to inform you of the state of the alien planet you hold so dear." Megatron continued. "There are more slave camps in the eastern hemisphere of the globe, and yet another small country has fallen to our might."

Optimus didn't even move.

"Oh! I also have a new prisoner to entertain myself with! An Autobot just like you, and I do believe that you know her." Megatron added.

Optimus lifted his head to see two Vehicons holding a chained and fighting Elita One.

Optimus stumbled across the floor as he tried to make his way towards the femme.

"Elita!" He practically whispered with his unused voice.

"Optimus!" Elita exclaimed.

The Vehicon removed her chains and threw her to the floor as Optimus managed to go next to her.

"Elita." Optimus rasped again as she raised herself up.

Megatron smirked as he turned to leave the two Autobots in their cage.

"Elita." Optimus whispered.

"Oh, Optimus." Elita replied as she put her soft hand against his sunken cheek. "What have they done to you?"

Optimus took hold of her hand. Grasping it, trying to hold onto the warmth and reassuring feel of it.

"No, I'll explain after you. What are you doing here? When did you get on Earth?" Optimus asked before coughing. His throat was beginning to ache from being used so suddenly.

"Chromia and I received the signal that was being broadcasted from this planet. It was the Decepticons sending out a message about how they defeated you and took control of the planet. We came to verify that...with the hope that it was just a lie." Elita answered. "Chromia and I were shot down as soon as we entered the atmosphere...she didn't survive the crash."

Optimus hung his head after hearing that last sentence.

"I'm sorry Elita. I am so sorry." Optimus muttered.

"Optimus please...what happened?" Elita asked.

Optimus looked at her sadly.

He explained to her everything that had happened since the destruction of the Omega Lock. Him destroying it. The Decepticons blowing up their base. His capture and then the capture of the other Autobots. Then their deaths.

Elita listened to him quietly. Her bright blue eyes never left his face as he explained everything he had been through for the past couple of months. When he was done she put her hands over his.

The two looked into each other's eyes before Optimus claimed his love in a tight embrace.

For the first time in months, Optimus felt truly at peace.

The two had fallen asleep cradling each other, so when the Decepticons had grabbed Elita and began dragging her away, Optimus was woken as well.

"No! Leave her! Elita!" Optimus exclaimed as he attempted to rush after them, but found himself in chains once again.

"Optimus! Let me go!" Elita exclaimed.

The Vehicons dragged her through the open door just as Megatron stepped into view.

"Megatron! Where are you taking her?" Optimus demanded.

"Another cell is all. I wish to entertain myself with her in a more private manner." Megatron replied as he shut the door to Optimus's cell.

Megatron had returned several weeks later.

He opened the door and stepped in. Optimus looked to him expectedly. He was waiting to see Elita.

"Where is she?" Optimus asked after several moments of nothing.

Megatron smiled and stepped aside as two Vehicons dragged Elita's limp body into the cell. They threw her onto the floor and she weakly raised herself up onto her arms.

"I've decided to be merciful today." Megatron said. "I will allow Elita to remain with you."

Elita shakily got up on her feet and made her way into Optimus's open arms. The two held each other close and tight, neither of them noticed Megatron as he walked towards them.

"She will remain with you...for the rest of her time alive." Megatron added.

Optimus then heard Elita gasp as he felt something sharp poke his chest. He looked up to see Megatron pulling out his now bloody blade from Elita's back.

Elita began to fall back but Optimus caught her and held her close.

"No...Elita stay with me." Optimus whispered.

He had put his hand on her back and felt that it was getting increasingly wet as she bled out.

"Elita please...I just got you back." Optimus muttered as he bent down and kissed her lips gently.

When he got back up, her eyes had glasses over and now stared out into nowhere.

"No...no no no no Elita please no! No no!" Optimus sobbed as he pressed his love's head against his shoulder. "Please no. Oh Primus no."

Optimus continued to sob as the Vehicon soldiers moved forward and pulled Elita One's body away from him.

"No please! I just got her back! Don't take her away!" Optimus begged.

"And what would be the point of letting her stay here?" Megatron asked. "She's dead. All that would happen is her rotting and you don't want that now do you?"

Megatron didn't wait for an answer as he turned to leave the broken Autobot leader in solitude.

Optimus just stared out into nowhere as he was still trying to process what had just happened.

He had her. He had held her. For a brief, blissful moment he was at peace once again before that was ripped away from him in a single motion.

His cause...his home...his team...his friends...his love...they had all been taken from him so suddenly and forcefully. They were all gone. Everything. Gone.

Now there was just him. Optimus Prime. Only he was left now. Left to drown in his own sorrow.

* * *

 

It had been almost a month since Megatron had killed Elita One. In that time Optimus had become a completely hollow shell of his former self.

Megatron couldn't help but wonder what more he could do to a shell. He watched the once proud mech fall farther than he ever had before and then some. What could he do to him now?

Megatron watched the other mech from the cameras monitoring him. Megatron noticed that Optimus still drank the Energon that the Vehicons delivered to him. He also thought to the fact that the human slaves kept dying in the camps.

It was with this that he came with arguably his most sadistic idea yet.

Megatron decided to deliver Optimus's next meal personally.

He entered the cell with the bowl in his hands and walked towards the Autobot leader. Optimus didn't react.

"Here you go Optimus. Today's meal." Megatron spoke as he placed the bowl on the floor in front of the Autobot.

Optimus weakly reached out and took hold of the bowl, but paused when he saw that it wasn't Energon he was being served.

In the bowl he saw bits and chunks of some kind of pink and red meat in a thick red liquid. It took his now slow mind to several moments to realize what it was.

Human flesh and blood. He was being served some part of a human body as a meal.

With this realization Optimus dropped the bowl.

"What? Aren't you going to eat Optimus?" Megatron asked mockingly. "Surely you don't want to starve."

Optimus didn't reply. He merely sat there with shaking hands.

Megatron turned around to leave the cell, laughing.


	4. Insanity

The Decepticons had continued to serve him human flesh from that day on. He hadn't taken a single bite of any of it.

It had been nearly two weeks, and Optimus was starving. He had pleaded for Energon several times but to no avail. The Decepticons continued to serve him bowls of flesh.

Optimus now leaned against the wall of his cell. He was just waiting to die at this point. He refused to eat what they gave him and in turn he was starving himself. His stomach growled and ached from not being filled and Optimus's head was pounding. He waited for death to release him of his pain.

While he waited Optimus thought about what could have been. Perhaps if he had left the base as well the war would have continued, at least then the Autobots would still be alive and able to fight for another day.

Or perhaps if someone had saved him from the rubble of the base after the Decepticons had destroyed, and before the Decepticons had found him then the Autobots wouldn't have had to invade Darkmount to save him.

Regardless of how he thought of it his thoughts always turned back to the same thing: the Decepticons had done this. They had done all of this. Killing his team, enslaving the human race. And it was Megatron who had orchestrated it all.

Megatron. There was once a time when Optimus wanted to simply change Megatron's mind. Change his ways. That wasn't the case anymore however.

No, now, Optimus wanted to see Megatron in just as much pain and misery as he was. Optimus wanted Megatron to suffer for everything he had done.

_Then why don't you make it happen?_

Optimus's head snapped up. He looked around the cell. He saw no one else in there with him.

_Look harder my love._

Optimus turned next to him to see Elita One sitting right there next to him.

"Elita! But how?" He asked.

_It would seem that Primus is allowing me to visit you Optimus. To give you my...guidance._

"Primus is allowing you to visit me...then you are dead...and now a ghost." Optimus said.

Elita leaned in close to Optimus. _Of sorts. Now, you were thinking about making Megatron suffering._

"You can read my thoughts as well?" Optimus asked incredulously.

Elita chuckled. _In a way yes I suppose I do. Now as I was saying, why don't you make it happen?_

"What?"

_Making Megatron suffer for what he did to us. To all of us. All of the Autobots and Cybertron and Earth. Why not make him and the rest of the Decepticons pay?_

"Why not? Because I can not. I am in here, locked up in this cage. How am I supposed make anyone other than myself suffer from in here?" Optimus asked.

_Oh I have no doubts that you'll find a way to do that my beloved. But the only way you'll have a chance of achieving your goals, is if you regain your strength._

Elita leaned in close to Optimus and wrapped her arms around his chest. She raised her head up to his ear and whispered.

_Eat Optimus. Eat the meals the Decepticons have so generously been giving you._

"I-I can't. It's human flesh."

_So what? What have the humans done for you, hm? What is their worth in this situation? What is the point in becoming distraught over this?The answer is none. None whatsoever. Right now, their only relevance is to serve as the meat that you will feast upon to rebuild your strength. How is this any different from the animal meat that they consume?_

As Optimus thought about it, he found that Elita was right. There was no point in sulking over whether or not to eat the meat because it was just that: meat. It's not like it had a face or the human had some sort of connection with him. No, it was just some flesh that he could consume, he needed to consume.

Optimus got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over to the bowl. He put his hand into it and picked out a small chunk of flesh from the lot. He raised it to his lips but then stopped himself.

Was he seriously considering eating a human being?

_Yes you are._

Elita slid her arm beneath his until her hand rested on his. She pulled it towards him with no resistance from him. He just opened his mouth and bit into the meat.

It was soft and yet somehow firm at the same time. The meat was sweet but the blood added a bitter, and almost metallic taste.

Optimus chewed it several times before swallowing.

_How is it?_

The corner of Optimus's mouth twitched. "It's...it's delicious."

Optimus quickly put the rest of the piece he had in hand in his mouth while he reached out to the bowl and grabbed more.

He tore the meat apart with his teeth ravenously and wolfed it all down. When the meat was gone, Optimus picked up the bowl and drank the blood from it.

All the while he could feel a smile forming on his face.

* * *

 

At this rate Optimus would die of starvation.

They had been giving him bowls of human flesh every day for the past two weeks and he hadn't touched any of it.

Not that Megatron was surprised of course. Optimus's moral compass kept him from doing any sort of harm to those weaker than him.

Perhaps it was for the best anyway, he had run out of ideas for entertaining himself with the Prime so it was probably best if he just died.

Waiting for the moment to happen Megatron kept a live feed of his most prized prisoner with him at all times.

Right now he was watching Optimus doing absolutely nothing for the umpteenth time. The mech sat in his prison quiet and unmoving with a fresh bowl of flesh sitting before him.

Megatron watched uninterested with his head leaning on his hand.

Then Optimus's head snapped upwards and began looking around his cage. His head then finally rested by turning to his side.

"Elita? But how?" Optimus spoke.

Elita? What was he talking about? There was no one in there with him.

"Primus is allowing you to visit me...then you are dead...and now a ghost." Optimus continued.

Primus allowing her to visit him as a ghost? Megatron didn't believe in spirits, so it was blatantly obvious to him what was actually happening.

Optimus Prime was losing his mind. Finally, after everything he had done to him the leader of the Autobots was finally beginning to snap and it would seem that his slipping sanity was taking on the form of his beloved Elita One. Or perhaps it was just a hallucination as a side effect of his hunger and lack of proper rest.

"You can read my thoughts as well?" Optimus continued.

Nope. Strike the latter. The Prime was definitely going mad.

"What?" Optimus continued. "...Why not? Because I can not. I am in here, locked up in this cage. How am I supposed make anyone other than myself suffer from in here?...I-I can't. It's human flesh."

Megatron raised an eyebrow as this had peaked his interest. Was this figment of his mind telling him to eat the human flesh?

A few short minutes later Optimus crawled over to the bowl and took a chunk of pink meat from it. He raised it to his mouth but hesitated for a few moments before putting it in his mouth.

"It's-it's delicious." Optimus muttered when he finished eating his first bite and began devouring the rest.

Megatron watched as the Last of the Primes ravenously ate the rest of the contents of the bowl. When he was done, Optimus's hands clothes and face were all smeared with blood.

From then on Optimus ate all of the food that was brought to him. His behaviour when the Decepticons entered his cell had begun to change drastically as well.

When a Vehicon came in with a bowl he would sit up on his knees and wait expectantly for them to give it to him, and if he didn't receive it immediately then he would growl and hiss at the Vehicon until he had the bowl and at which time he would then devour the contents like an animal.

When he was alone in his cell—or at least when the Decepticons saw that he was alone in his cell—he would continue to speak with Elita. He would have long and full out conversations with the nonexistent entity. It seemed to comfort him and give him the illusion of having actual company. Her presence made him smile. He was always happy when he was alone with his beloved. Optimus always saw her close to him. Always wrapping her arms around his chest or arm and pulling herself close to him so she could whisper her 'guidance' in his ear.

However, Elita's 'ghost' seemed to be greatly influencing Optimus's thoughts and actions. It would seem that she was slowly making him increasingly more obsessed with the idea of seeking revenge upon the Decepticons for everything that they had done. It also made him laugh, when he imagined what he would do to the Decepticons when he got out of his cage.

_You want to avenge us don't you Optimus? You want to avenge all of our deaths._

"Yes I do." Optimus muttered with a small chuckle. "I want to avenge you all...everyone...and I don't want to forget them."

Then he began to write on the walls.

He would dip his hand into the blood in the bowls given to him and write names on the walls of his cell. The names of everyone who he knew to have died because of the Decepticons during the war.

Autobots. Neutrals. Humans. Other aliens.

All of the names he remembered all went up on the walls.

His team. Their human friends. Chromia and Elita. Several Wreckers. Field medics. Old friends. Allies. Even strangers. He wrote them all.

Before long the walls of his cell were red with the bloody writing he had done. When he couldn't think of any more, Optimus smiled and laughed.

"Yes! Now I won't ever forget!" He exclaimed proudly.

He would get revenge. Yes, he would revenge for every name and all others that was deserved. It would be glorious.

_Oh Optimus. It will be beautiful._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps self*  
> Get off your lazy butt and post the rest of this thing dammit!   
> Thank you OPM.

It had almost been a year since Optimus finished his writing on the walls. 

His mental state had only gotten worse as the days went by. Continuing to talk with Elita about plans of taking down Darkmount, one Vehicon made the mistake of telling him that no one was actually there. The Vehicon made it out alive but would probably never be able to use his right arm again.

"You are here with me aren't you Elita?"

Elita wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

Of course Optimus. I'm here with you, and I will never leave. But you must be wary, as they will try to take me away from you.

Optimus took her in his arms and held her close. "No. That will not happen. If they try to take you away I will kill them all. You are staying here with me Elita. Forever."

\----------

There had been a strong, and unrelenting storm in Jasper that lasted an entire day and a half. 

There was heavy rains that seeped and leaked into the systems of Darkmount. Everything had flying sparks coming out of them and all of the screens were fuzzy and filled with static. Alarms blared everywhere. Shockwave had the fortress shut down so the power could reboot and the mainframe could be cleaned and dried.

Then there was the lightning. It had struck Darkmount several times and sent dangerous amounts of volts through the fortress, only worsening their systems problems.

With the end of it Megatron stood with his arms behind his back in the main control room, watching over his troops as they made repairs to all of the damaged machines.

"Shockwave, Soundwave, how goes the repair projects?" Megatron spoke.

Soundwave showed Shockwave a diagram of the fortress.

"It would seem that the lower levels are still heavily damaged. In fact, somehow it looks like they're more damaged now than before. I am unsure of how that may have happened but—"

Shockwave was cut off by the fortress shaking and a loud rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Knockout asked. 

"Soundwave." Shockwave spoke.

Soundwave brought up an updated diagram of Darkmount. This time, there was a blinking red dot in the middle of it.

"Hmm, an explosion from the centre levels. Nothing threatening to the building structure or foundation however."

Just then, Shockwave's analysis was interrupted by a Vehicon shouting from a comm. link.

"Main controls! Please respond! This is the Generator Controls!" The Vehicon shouted. His shouts were one amongst many noises as there were sounds of running, screaming, small explosions and loud alarms.

"What in the Pits is going on down there?" Megatron demanded.

"He came from the dark! No one sa-ARRRGH!" The Vehicon screamed and the audio ended, but not before the high ranking Decepticons heard a deep voice laughing maniacally.

"Was that who I think it was?" Knockout wondered.

Megatron gritted his teeth together before raising his hand to his comm. link.

"Arsenal staff and security. Begin sending out supplies to the troops." Megatron ordered. He heard only static in return.

"Arsenal...arsenal!" Megatron repeated. "Grr...he's taken out the arsenal, curse him."

Megatron raised his hand back to the comm. link.

"Starscream, assemble the Insecticons." He ordered.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream replied.

Megatron waited for another reply from Starscream, but the one he got was the absolute last thing that he expected or wanted to hear.

"Lord Megatron...the Insecticon Hive is dead. They're all dead."

"What? All of them? How?" Megatron exclaimed.

"It looks as though someone set off several Tox-En bombs in their hive."

Megatron growled then opened up the Fortress announcement system.

"Attention crew! Be on your guard! Optimus Prime has escaped! Shoot to kill him on sight!"

"How did he escape?" He asked himself quietly. "What happened?"

\----------

Optimus sat in a corner of his cell, rocking himself back and forth while Elita held him close.

"So long...so long...it been so long. I haven't escaped yet. I have to...I have to get out. The Decepticons have to pay. They all have to pay. I have to kill them all...every last one." Optimus growled under his breath.

And you will my beloved I promise. You just have to be patient. Vengeance will be yours in a matter of time my love. I can feel it.

Optimus nuzzled the femme lovingly.

"Yes you're right. I will be patient Elita."

The prison shook. Optimus payed no heed to it however. The complex had been shaking from the lightning strikes from upstairs. That's what the guards outside of his door had said anyway. They were quite loud and the door was thin. They were easy to hear.

"Hey." A Vehicon greeted as he walked up to the guards with Optimus's meal for the day in hand. He also had two flashlights attached to his belt.

"Hey, what's the status of upstairs?" One guard asked.

"Not good. Commander Shockwave ordered that all systems in the building shut down so the repairs can be made." The Vehicon replied.

"But the power is still on down here." One guard commented right before the lights shut off.

"You were saying?" The Vehicon spoke as he handed a flashlight to the guard.

Optimus tilted his head at this news. Darkmount had no power? 

What an opportunity. Elita spoke as the Vehicon entered the cell. You'll never have a greater chance to escape than right now.

"Here." The Vehicon said as he unceremoniously crouched down and threw the bowl onto the floor before Optimus.

As he began to stand back up, Optimus moved fast and took hold of the Vehicon's arm. Then he pulled the off guard Vehicon down and pinned him to the floor by his neck.

Optimus squeezed his grip around the Vehicon's throat and he smiled as he heard a firm snap from within the Vehicon's neck.

At last. One dreaded Decepticon in this Primus forsaken complex is dead.

"And several hundred more to go." Optimus muttered happily. 

He took the key from the Vehicon's belt and freed himself from his chains. He rubbed his wrists as the two guards standing at the door walked in.

"Hey, what's going on—"

After a moment of staring at the standing Autobot and dead comrade, the Vehicon's raised their blasters at Optimus.

"Get down or we'll open fire!" The guard exclaimed.

Optimus just smiled and chuckled at them.

"Oh please do. I think it'll make this so much more fun." He told them.

The first guard shot at Optimus, who dodged them easily and ran over to him. He grabbed the mech's arm and forcefully raised it and in turn the blaster away from him.

The other guard turned to shoot but Optimus used the guard he was wrestling with as a shield and let him drop, after his compatriot shot him several times.

Optimus then ran into the other guard and he fell to the floor. Optimus kicked the firearm away as the guard tried to reach for it.

Optimus was ready to beat him when something in the guard's belt caught his eye. A long dagger in a sheath strapped on his belt.

Optimus bent down and took out the polished blade. He looked from it, and back to the guard. 

He smiled again as he crouched down and buried the dagger deep inside of the Vehicon's chest.

Optimus removed the now bloody dagger from the bleeding guard. He stood up and found his mouth watering at the prospect of being able to sink his teeth into the guard.

No, not just yet Optimus. Achieve your goals first and then indulge yourself.

"Yes. At last." He muttered as he walked out of the prison that had been his entire universe for nearly two years.

Optimus. You need a plan. You can't just go up there with a dagger and fierce determination. You need a strategy remember?

Optimus nodded. "Yes you're right. I have to prioritize my enemies."

After a few minutes of thinking Optimus rested on the Darkmount arsenal and the Insecticons as his biggest obstacles so he was going to destroy those first.

Optimus made his way up through Darkmount, killing all of the Vehicons who stepped in his way. He found the arsenal and was able to take it surprisingly easily. The Eradicons guarding it tried to hit him, but not anything in the room for fear of something exploding. He took blades and a blaster along with several Tox-En grenades with him before setting off the explosives he had put up in the space. 

With a hologram map of the complex, Optimus made his way to the Insecticon Hive. He opened the door to see all of the Insecticons recharging at all angles around the walls of the large space.

Optimus smirked and let four live Tox-En bombs roll into the room. When he saw them begin to spew green smoke, he shut the door quickly and as he walked away, he chuckled as he could hear the loud crashes and thuds of the Insecticons falling to the floor.

Then suddenly, Elita appeared next to him and took hold of his hand. 

You're doing so well my love. Now tell me, what must you do now?

"I have to...make sure that Darkmount doesn't come back online. If it does then, the Decepticons will be able to bring order back to their ranks." Optimus answered.

And we wouldn't want that. So where is their power source?

Optimus took out the hologram map. 

"There," he said. "the generator control room."

Then go. Destroy it and bring this accursed place crumbling to the ground.

Optimus smiled. "Yes...I will destroy it all."

Optimus found the generator room and began to slaughter all of the Decepticons there. One tried to contact help, but laughing loudly he silenced him.

Then Optimus turned to the generator.

"I have to destroy it." He muttered.

Hacking and slashing at both the controls and the generator, soon everything lit up with bright sparks and small explosions and Optimus left when the room caught fire.

"Now for the main controls."

As Optimus turned to leave the room, the Fortress PA came online aand Megatron's voice boomed from it.

"Attention crew! Be on your guard! Optimus Prime has escaped! Shoot to kill him on sight!"

Optimus laughed. "They're getting scared."

Ah yes, but fear will keep their guards up and they will be waiting. Be careful my love.

Optimus walked up through the fortress towards the main control, when walking down one hall he saw Starscream.

When the SIC saw him, he raised his blaster and called for reinforcements, but Optimus knocked him down before he could finish his request.

Crouching down the Autobot took Starscream's comm. out of his ear and activated it.

\--------

"Lord Megatron! The generator is no longer online!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"What?" Megatron shouted. "Can you bring it back online?"

Shockwave looked at the picture Soundwave was showing him and shook his head.

"Not from here. The fuel lines and controls were destroyed and the room is on fire. I already ordered a squad to go and put out the fire but the damaged circuitry need to be repaired manually." Shockwave explained. 

Before Megatron could say anything else, Starscream's comm. came online.

"What is it now Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

[Oh sorry, he can't speak right now. Are you willing to leave a message?]

"Optimus! What have you done?" Megatron exclaimed.

[Me? Why, I've been destroying the Decepticons! It is actually quite a lot of fun.]

"What do you want Prime?" 

[Revenge Megatron. I want revenge, and if you will humour me, I am waiting up here in your little throne room.]

Then the comm. went offline and Megatron turned to leave the main control room.

"I'll be back." He said.

"Lord Megatron, with all due respect, the Prime isn't of sound mind at the moment. He will be different from the Optimus Prime you are used to fighting." Shockwave spoke.

"Your words are noted Shockwave, I will just have to adapt then." Megatron replied as he left the room.

When he was gone, all of the lights in the main control room shut off.

"What happened? What happened to our private generator?" Shockwave demanded into the dark.

No one replied. There were only the sounds of slashing blades, shots being fired, and screams of pain.

\----------

Megatron walked into the throne room space and looked around. There was no one there!

Gritting his teeth he turned around to head back but stopped when he saw a blood covered Optimus walking towards him and casually licking the blood from his blade.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I just didn't want anyone to be able to interrupt us." 

"Optimus, you will no longer wreak havoc on my army. I will end you here." Megatron said as he took out his blade.

"Or perhaps I will end you. That is the preferable option after all." Optimus spoke.

The two glared at each other before charging with their swords raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I wrote this like, two or three years ago. Rereading this was cringeworthy. I was a baby! This chapter is particularly rough because I remember being half asleep writing it. Jeez. Oh well, here we go.


	6. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrck...this chapter is something else. Although, I doubt I'd be able to do much better even now. Oh well, please enjoy.

The two blades clashed.

Both faction leaders hacked and slashed at each other. Both faction leaders dodged each other's attacks swiftly before returning to attack more.

Megatron struck his sword forwards and Optimus dodged it by raising his arm. Optimus trapped Megatron's wrist under his arm and the Decepticon dropped his weapon.

Optimus smiled widely as he let Megatron go and he stumbled back, clutching his hand.

Optimus laughed and ran towards him. Optimus thrust his sword out at Megatron's chest but the warlord dodged it and spun around the Autobot. He pressed his hand against his back and took hold of his enemy's sword arm and twisted it around his body. Optimus dropped the sword.

Then he shot his body upwards and Megatron let go in surprise. Optimus stood back before running after the Decepticon leader once again.

Megatron caught a punch from Optimus and sent a sharp elbow hit to his face. Optimus stumbled back but he quickly recovered and spun around to kick Megatron.

Megatron spun around when the kick landed on his face. Then Optimus ran forward and continued to punch and hit Megatron hard over and over.

Megatron then caught one of Optimus's arm mid punch and flipped him over his shoulder. Optimus hit the floor with a loud thud.

Megatron went over to Optimus and stomped his foot against his midsection. Optimus coughed as Megatron pressed his foot harder against the Prime.

Optimus heaved and grabbed a firm hold onto Megatron's ankle and twisted it. Megatron grunted as he lost his balance and fell next to Optimus.

Optimus quickly got on top of Megatron and began beating him. Megatron raised his hands and took hold of the Autobot's hair and pulled. Optimus stopped flailing his arms at the warlord and Megatron pushed Optimus off of him.

The two stood up once more.

Dodging a punch from Megatron, Optimus took hold of Megatron's head and slammed his face into a nearby pillar. Then again and again.

Optimus laughed as he let Megatron fall and he put his hands over his bleeding and bruised face.

Megatron groaned in pain as he shakily stood up.

"Come come now Megatron! You're not down yet are you? I thought that you were stronger than that!" Optimus mocked.

Shockwave was right (as he usually was). Optimus didn't fight in the way Megatron was used to.

While the old Optimus would usually fight as honourably as one could in a battle to the death, trying to disarm or simply render his opponent incapable of fighting any more.

Now, he fought to cause pain. He was sadistic now. Laughing like a maniacal child as he caused his opponent great pain before he would inevitably die.

Optimus picked up his sword and walked over to the bleeding warlord. Megatron tried to get up but Optimus stomped down on Megatron's chest.

"And to think that it was you who put me in a very similar position for so long." Optimus said quietly with a smirk. "Helpless...weak...beaten and upset after having everything you ever worked for taken away from you in the blink of an eye...and then have it beaten over your head over and over and OVER AGAIN!"

Optimus kneeled on Megatron's chest and pulled his head up close to his face.

"But you'll never hurt anyone again." Optimus spoke. He stood back up and raised his sword. "I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone else ever again."

Optimus began to bring the sword down but stopped. Elita had appeared again and grabbed his wrist just before the sword hit Megatron.

"Elita! What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

Optimus...you're about to kill Megatron right now.

"Yes! He has to pay for everything he's done! He has to pay...he has to suffer." Optimus replied.

Yes, he has to suffer for not just wronging the being whose names you wrote, but for making you suffer as well my love.

"What?"

Elita leaned in close to him.

 _If you want him to suffer, then why are you just going to kill him quickly? If you want him to be punished for what he did to you, then let him know what it feels like in that cage_.

Optimus tilted his head and then smiled. He looked down at Megatron.

"Elita One is a genius. Don't you agree?" Optimus told him.

Before Megatron could reply, Optimus knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

\--------

Megatron woke up after Optimus splashed his face with a bucket of water.

Megatron gasped and tried to get up but found that he was chained to the floor. He looked at his surroundings and saw that the walls were stained red. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was red writing that covered the walls.

He was in Optimus's prison cell.

"I see you're finally awake." Optimus spoke.

Megatron turned to him. The Prime's face was bloody and held a severed arm. He smiled before biting into it.

"Optimus...what–"

"It's rather cozy here isn't it?" Optimus interrupted.

"What...wait, who's arm is that?" Megatron asked.

"Oh. This is Starscream's actually...who knew coward tasted so good." Optimus replied.

"Starscream...what did you do to the rest of my Decepticons?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus smirked. "Oh, I chained them. I chained them and then Starscream tried to slither away like the turncoat snake he is...or rather was. Manipulating both sides to appease his own twisted wishes, heh, the nerve. I caught him of course and look now...he's finally doing something that pleases someone else."

"What about the rest of them?" Megatron asked.

"Hmm, well, I'd imagine that if they aren't dead yet, then they're all writhing and screaming in agony as they all slowly bleed out from their wounds." Optimus answered.

He thought back.

\----------

Optimus had tied Knockout to a chair. The Decepticon CMO thrashed in his bonds.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

Optimus chuckled. "Now why would I do that? It's much more amusing to watch you suffer like this."

Optimus took out his shining knife.

Knockout's eyes widened and his breathing became faster as the knife got closer to him.

"What's the matter Knockout? I thought you liked shiny things." Optimus spoke. Then he tpressed the knife against Knockout's cheek.

"However, I know that you like your own complexion and shining looks more. Hmm, let's see how much I can shatter that image." Optimus said.

"No...no, not the face. Please, anywhere but my face!" Knockout pleaded.

Optimus smiled as he cut into the skin and left a long, red blood dripping line on Knockout's face. He then moved to the other side and cut again. The red haired mech screamed and sobbed as the stinging pain from his face coursed through to the rest of his body.

Optimus then turned his knife to the rest of Knockout's body. Leaving long scars on his arms and legs. Then he would promptly stab the medic at random times. When he left Knockout, the CMO was covered with blood, sobbing, and whimpering and twitching from his pain.

\-----------

He had strapped Shockwave to a dissection table. The one eyed mech struggled against his restraints.

"It's not very wise to struggle. It will only put you in more pain...not that I'd mind of course." Optimus told him.

"No...Optimus Prime. There is no logic in these actions of yours. Slaughter. Torture. It is not in your natural personality to do these things." Shockwave spoke.

"Logic you say?" Optimus asked. "Heh, logic and I aren't all that close right now. Although, I think I prefer it this way. It will make this so much more fun for me."

Optimus picked up the scalpel from next to Shockwave and sun it in his fingers. Then he leaned down and put the blade of the scalpel on his one eye. Shockwave flinched and groaned at the pain. Then Optimus pushed the rest of the blade into His eye socket. Blood poured out from it profusely, and Optimus laughed as the usually emotionless mech cried out in agony.

When Optimus had left him, Shockwave was lying limply on the table as his eye bled out, staining his face red.

\----------

Then there was Soundwave. He had chained the Decepticon TIC to a prison cell floor like Megatron. When he had woken up, he began fighting against his chains like the other two Cons.

"Fighting is useless in your position Soundwave." Optimus said.

Soundwave ignored him and continued to struggle against his bonds.

Optimus chuckled. "Perhaps this will make you understand better."

Optimus held up his hand and showcased Soundwave's beloved bird Laserbeak being held tightly by his throat.

Soundwave's head snapped up silently in shock.

"Hmm, I've heard of how the rest of your pets died back on Cybertron. I heard how devastated you were. That was part of the reason you took that vow of silence wasn't it?" Optimus continued.

Soundwave didn't reply. He merely kept his eyes on Laserbeak.

Optimus saw this and shook his head. He raised his knife to Laserbeak's chest.

"Now, let's see how much noise I can get both you and your pet to make." He finished.

Optimus pressed the knife into the bird and forced Soundwave to watch as he cut out his beloved Laserbeak's heart out. Blood poured from the bird's wound and he screeched and squawked in pain. It was then, that for the very first time Optimus heard Soundwave's deep, and almost monotone voice as he screamed for the Prime to cease, to no avail. Optimus then turned his blade on Soundwave. He ran the mech through the still screaming mech rather quickly, if only to shut up the growing annoyance.

\--------

Optimus laughed as he described the events to Megatron.

"What? How could you—"

"With a dagger. I simply had to restrain them and listen to their sweet screams as I stabbed them. But you would know that wouldn't you? Considering you're history of creative interrogation methods." Optimus replied.

Optimus took out his sword. "Speaking of which, because of your many crimes, you will not receive the pleasure of a swift death. I will stretch out the time of your punishment until eternity. Your mind will rot away until you're nothing more than an empty, hollow shell that scrapes on the floor like an animal. Your body will break until it's practically useless. I will enjoy watching you degrade into nothing."

Then Optimus began punching Megatron.

"You will know pain like you've never known before!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. "You will pay! At last! I will make you suffer for everything you've done! And by being in this room you will never forget why! Never! Pay...suffer...and you will beg for death's sweet release."

Optimus let his beaten prisoner fall to the floor, limp.

"Why..." Megatron groaned. "Why...are you doing this?...this isn't you, Optimus."

Optimus tilted his head. "Well, isn't this what you wanted?"

Megatron looked up at the mech in surprise. "What I wanted?"

Optimus smiled.

"Oh yes. You wanted this. Don't you remember? You said that you would watch me spiral into the depths of insanity, and look!" Optimus proclaimed as he spread out his arms. "I'm insane, and now you get to experience the very same fate! Quite the irony, don't you think?"

Optimus let out a laugh as he took out his blade and walked towards Megatron.

Then the complex walls echoed with the Megatron's screams.

\--------

Optimus walked to Megatron's throne and sat in it with a satisfied sigh. He smiled and licked Megatron's blood off of his fingers.

Then he felt two arms make their way around his chest.

Elita kissed his cheek.

"At last my love. It is done. He can no longer hurt anyone else ever again." Optimus said.

 _I know. I'm so proud and happy my love. Thank you_.

"I'm glad." Optimus replied as he took her in a tight embrace...

...and for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

 


	7. Epilogue

Two years....

Optimus was amazed at how much time had passed since he had taken Darkmount. To think, that only two years ago he was still trapped in that Primus forsaken cell, his only company being that of the spirit of his deceased beloved and his only entertainment being that of the mere fantasies and dreams, of his triumph over the Decepticons.

Many things had changed since then. For one thing, with the Decepticon oppression gone, the humans had begun to free themselves from slavery. Leaders were rising from within their ranks to reform the society they had lost. At that point, Optimus couldn't care less about the humans, for now they were merely a form of sustenance to him.

Optimus chuckled at his own lack of care towards the humans. He thought back to the times during the war. Oh he would have done anything for the humans back then...wait, he thought, could that be it? Could that be why she hasn't come back? Was it because he had become so cold and distant from the humans?

No, he told himself, in fact she had encouraged him to be like that. That couldn't have been the reason.

Elita's ghost had stayed with him for quite some time after he took Darkmount. Staying to provide him with comfort, company, and more of her 'guidance'. However, just a few months ago, Elita One...had stopped visiting.

At first, Optimus just waited quietly and patiently, for his beloved had always returned. Unfortuantely, she never came. When Optimus realized that she may never come back, he tortured himself wondering, desperately trying to figure out why she had left him.

Optimus suddenly felt a chill run up his spine and an odd feeling pass through his arms, almost as though there were things crawling up on them. He quickly raised his hands to scratch at it. Not long after Elita's disappearance Optimus had begun feeling as though some sort of insect had been crawling through his arms, and it would itch so much. Thus, Optimus would scratch at it. He would scratch in the hopes of relieving himself of this nuisance, even to the point where he begun to leave bleeding scars on his arms.

He ignored the pain that began to appear and continued on.

Everyone is gone. I am alone again. Why am I alone again?

_Because who would want to be with a killer like you?_

Optimus turned around to see terribly blurred and distorted versions of his old teammates, standing behind him and giving him sinister smirks.

_You watched us die. You let us die._

Optimus shook his head fiercely. He put his hands over the sides of his head as the head splitting migraine hit him. Optimus fell to his knees.

"No no. Not at all." He muttered. "That's not it at all."

_Then what Optimus?_

"I don't know." Optimus muttered.

_Why did you let us die Optimus?"_

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" He repeated over and over.

His hands lowered back down to his arms and he scratched some more until Energon began to bleed from his wounds.

Energon. There was still a lot left in the Decepticon stores. Between going out to what was left of Jasper for sustenance, Optimus would take Energon from the stores and have his fill. He also took a cube every so often down to the prison...and that reminded him. He didn't want his plaything to die just yet.

Optimus waited for the migraine to die down before getting up to go and wash his self inflicted wounds.

\-------

With an Energon cube in his hands, Optimus walked through the dark halls of the underground levels of Darkmount.

Optimus walked up to the doors of his old prison and removed the wood plank that he used as a lock from the door handles and opened the entrance.

Light flowed into the room and he saw his prisoner sitting on his knees, staring mindlessly at the wall until he noticed the now open door.

What little remained of the Decepticon leader Megatron, turned around of his hands and knees to face Optimus as he walked towards him.

The former Decepticon stared at the Energon cube in Optimus's hands hungrily for he had not been fed in several weeks. Strings of saliva began to drool from Megatron's mouth as Optimus opened the cube and dipped part of his hand in it.

Megatron's mouth twitched into a smile as Optimus held his hand out to the crawling mech and Megatron leaned forward and began to eagerly suck and lick the Energon off of the Prime's hand.

Optimus smirked at the memories of breaking the Decepticon leader. At first all he did was taunt and beat his prisoner, always patching him up enough to save him from death. Then Elita had given him the idea of using the Cortical Psychic Patch. He would torture Megatron within his own mind. Mixing memories with new visuals the warlord quickly went insane...well, more insane than he already was.

The mental torture did much more damage than any physical abuse could. Megatron had been on his knees every day, begging for Optimus to end it all. He merely laughed at him before dragging him to the Patch once again. Then he continued with this mental torture until Megatron's mind broke beyond all repair. Optimus doubted he even remembered who he was before, or even his own name. All that was left was an animal. A mindless plaything for Optimus to do with whatever he liked.

Optimus dumped the rest of the Energon onto the floor and watched as his pet lapped it up with his tongue.

Optimus's mind began to wander as he looked around his old prison. All of the names he had written on the walls were still there. All of the names he had fought for and avenged.

As Optimus stared at the walls he didn't notice Megatron as he crawled forward and began licking at Optimus's feet.

Optimus snarled and kicked the broken mech away.

Blood began to seep from Megatron's mouth and nose. However, that did not deter him from crawling back and continuing to lick at the Energon left on the floor.

Optimus shook his head and turned around to leave the prison. Before he shut the door completely, Optimus gave himself one last glance at his pet, still licking at the floor even though there was no more Energon to be consumed. The mech smirked before encasing the former warlord in darkness once again.

Optimus realized then just how entertaining and happy it made him to see his former nemesis in this state.

He continued to aimlessly wander through the halls of Darkmount until he felt his own stomach begin to call for sustenance. Optimus thought about going back to the Energon stores, but decided against it. He was bored now, and besides watching Megatron crawl around his old prison, there was only one other thing that entertained Optimus to no end.

\--------

Optimus's mouth watered and chuckles escaped from his throat as his blade carved deep, long grooves across the human male's abdomen. Blood spilled and sprayed everywhere and the man was screaming in pain at the very top of what remained of his lungs.

Just before the man lost complete consciousness, Optimus bit into the side of his throat, earning one last cry from the man before his life ceased.

Optimus ripped the bit of flesh from the dead man and chewed it thoroughly, blood dripping from his mouth all the way to his chin.

The ends of Optimus mouth curled into a deranged grin as he stared down at the corpse. That was when he came to an enlightening revelation.

Then, the distorted images of his old comrades came into his view.

_Why did you let us die Optimus?_

"Because watching people die is just so much fun!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's done. Finally. I actually like this last chapter. Oh well, that's all folks! (For now...)


End file.
